A Pokemon Town
by BOTHEWRITER
Summary: A great story showing the strength of Friendship
1. Chapter One (Bo)

In 2004 at age 15 a young man by the name of bo started his journey as a pokemon trainer. He traveled through the kanto,hoenn, and sinnoh regions winning all three leagues over the course of 6 years. At the end of his journey he found himself in a village where pokemon could live like humans. He soon found out a legendary pokemon cast a spell allowing pokemon to talk like humans. So Bo bought a place in 2010.

One day Bo was on a walk and saw a construction site and decided to ask the lead builder what the building was going to be and found out it was going to be an Eevee school.


	2. Chapter 2 (A new Friend)

It was 2014 and the third year of Eevee School. Bo would always walk down a hill to watch the Eevee running around the courtyard.

(Bo) I wonder what happens when the Eevee graduate, and what they are learning.

One day it was a darker night and the Eevee were heading to their rooms for the night. But 30 minutes later an Eevee came dashing out of the school and came running up the mountain Bo was sitting on. The Eevee Came to bo panting from all of the running he had done.

(Eevee) Please help me! Please let me come with you.

(Bo) Woah slow down there buddy I have never even met you, Do you have a name?

(Eevee) My name is Jolt I ran away from that school because I could not handle that place anymore Please take me in.

(Bo) Well than I am Bo your new trainer.

(Jolt) Really thank you so much Bo

(Bo) No problem, but can you tell me what happens when you graduate from Eevee School?

(Jolt) Yes, when an Eevee graduates they get to evolve since they have 4 years experience. (Jolts Legs Begin Trembling)

(Bo) Is something wrong Jolt?

(Jolt breaks down and starts crying)

(Bo) Come here Jolt.

(Jolt) I... I left behind spme friends who were very important to me.

(Jolt) One was like a brother to me, and the other was someone I was like a brother to who needed my help.

(Bo) That sounds really awful, can you tell me their names?

(Jolt) There Was my bro Flare who was a class 3 like me, and then there was a Class 1 named Sam, who I was like a big brother to, a shoulder

to cry on when he needed it, and that was often. I feel terrible about it but I needed to get out that place, now I wish that I took Sam with me but I thought it would be best for his future if stayed in school.

but I already miss him and i am afraid I may never see him again or even never see Flare again. Well you can sleep with me tonight if that helps, and we should get going dinner will be done soon.

(Jolt) I can't belive it thanks so much

I love yo Bo

(Bo) I love you too jolt.

Jolt lets out a few happy tears on Bo's Shoulder as they head back home.


	3. Chapter 3 (Jolt's Story)

(Bo) It's time for bed soon Jolt, do you want to do anything before bedtime?

(Jolt) Well would you like to hear my story?

(Bo) Sure Let's hear it.

(Jolt) we will start when I turned one and was sent to the Eevee School. I was in the first class when I met Flare, we clicked instantly and were bros from there on.

We did everything together and were inseparable, we always had each other's backs but I feel like I betrayed him by running away. I had shown some suspicion the few days leading to me running away, and the day I ran I told him he did not have to worry about me, and that I would be fine. But I showed no signs of suspicion toward Sam. I thought if I did he might feel Scared too and that would not be good at all knowing Sam.

I really loved Sam and I start to cry when I think about him. All alone no big bro, no shoulder to cry on, gosh I feel horrible. His time at that school was even harder. Mainly because he is Gay

(Bo) Woah Hold The Phone

pokemon can have sexuality preferences.

(Jolt) Yeah, he was the only one I knew of

who was gay at the time. But that is what made making friends hard for him. I was the only one he had and now I'm gone.

So Sam has nobody, and it's not like I could just return to School. I'm just afraid he will lose trust in others due to what I did. I also am afraid that Sam might follow my footsteps if the going gets too hard, and I can't guarantee he will be lucky enough to find someone like you Bo, or somewhere where he can fit in.

I want my Sammie back I would trade the world to be with him forever, always there to protect him when he needed me. I betrayed him I betrayed Flare I betrayed the two most important friends I had. I have no worries about Flare I know he will get along just fine but Sam I don't know if he will. I have always been there for Sam when he needed me the most. I wish the best for my bros.

(Bo) Me too now let's head off to bed


	4. Chapter Four (The Reunion)

(Bo) Morning Jolt

(Jolt) Morning Bo

(Bo) C'mon were gonna be late you don't want to miss this do you?

(Jolt) Wouldn't miss it for the world

The two head to the hill Bo used to sit on to watch the Eevee at school.

Today was this first ever graduation day.

(Jolt) Just in time to watch the magic of Pride evolving. Woo Hoo the annoying smart girl graduates how exciting.

(Bo) I guess you don't like her.

(Jolt) Yeah you got that right.

The two watch all the Eevee Evolve for half an hour until.

(Jolt) Hey look that's Flare I am sure he picked a fire stone he's up soon.

(Bo) By any chance would you have picked a thunder stone Jolt?

(Jolt) Yes. Wait Flare is running off.

He is running up the hill, oh my gosh

no way.

(Jolt) Flare over here

(Flare) Is that you Jolt?

It is you Jolt!

(Jolt) Flare It's so great to see you bro.

(Flare) Wow remember when we told each other we would evolve together

(Jolt) Yeah I wish we could still do that

We had made plans for it since like day 1.

(Bo) Who said that cant happen.

Bo places a thunder stone on the ground.

(Jolt) I love you so much Bo your the best

I'm luck to have you.

(Jolt, and Flare) Here goes.

Jolt evolves into Jolteon

Flare evolves into Flareon

(Jolt) Hey Flare have you seen Sam

(Flare) Ever since the day after you left he never visited our boarding area.

(Jolt) Oh God I hope he's okay I've veen worried sick about him ever since I left,

I wasn't sure he would be able to handle the struggles of school without his big bro being there for him. Well since your here do you want to join me and Bo and be with me forever as we planned.

(Flare) Yes but make it quick Bo.

(Bo) As you say.

Flare was caught

(Bo) Let's get home and have some lunch.


	5. Chapter 5 The Mission

At the Eevee House

(Wrath) So your telling me i should let some normal pants eevee into this house!

(Official) Yes Wrath I am.

(Wrath) Well the answer is no. Thats final

(Jolt) Hey You'd better let that poor eevee into the "eevee" house of yours, you have no idea what a relif it could be for him/her.

I knew a young eevee back in school whom I regret abandoning when I escaped school. Anyways what harm could they do

(Wrath) Ok then we'll let him into the eevee house tommorow at four o clock

(Official) Its official he will join you guys tomorrow at four.

(Wrath) Why don't wath the Normal pants arrive in the eevee house then.

(Jolt) I would but I'm busy tomorrow

There is a mission my master Bo has for me. I'll catch you guys later though.

(Flare) Way to sweet to him like that Jolt.

(Jolt) Ever since I abandoned Sam I always helped any eevee I could.

(Flare) Jolt! You did not abandon Sam

you did something that would be best for you. You obviously hated that place so why should you stay there if you hate so much.

(Jolt) Because I love Sammy.

(Flare) That will never change will it.

(Jolt) Why would it?

(Flare) I never said it would.

You know Bo told me what you told him about the first night you were with him

He said you wished Sam would at least be somewhere where he could fit in. Maybe he is at the somewhere where he fits in.

(Jolt) It would still be better if I was there for him.

(Flare) Well Lets go have dinner.

(Bo) Hey guys your back for supper I'll

assume.

Yes exclaimed Jolt and Flare, and the three ate dinner and headed to bed dreaming of what their mission could be.

(Bo) Jolt,Flare you two will be gone for a year on a special mission where you will have a mysterious pokemon and defeat that pokemon to save Ho-Oh. If Ho-Oh os taken down the spells he casted that have goven the pokemon of this area's abilities

will be broken. I hooe you two are up for the task.

So there will be a slide series named Jolt and Flare Saving Ho-Oh.


	6. Chapter six Trouble in the eevee house?

(Bo) Good job on the mission guys.

Your next mission is to make sure there aren't any tensions in the eevee house.

You will stay there for a minimum of two months. I belive in you guys, be there in 1 hour okay.

Meanwhile at the eevee house

(Sam) Why do I have to be so normal,

Why can't anyone in this house accept me for who I am.

1 hour later

Knock Knock

(Wrath) Hello Who is it

Oh your the Jolteon that sweet talked me into letting that eevee into this house.

(Sam) A Jolteon had to sweet talk Wrath into letting me into this joint!

Well I do wonder what Jolteon would do something so kind for me?

(Jolt) Were here on a mission, we were sent here by Bo. He told us you should have a. open room for us.

(Wrath) First door on the left Some handy man Sylveon named Gluttony was supposed to stay in that room but he just decided to be a handy man and live someplace else.

(Jolt) We will settle in now.

(Wrath) Okay Cheif

(Sloth) Did you say another Jolteon just moved in.

(Wrath) Yes Sloth one just did as well as a Flareon. And there both guys.

(Pride) Not another Flareon, and especially a male I dont need any of that.

Unless it's a Flareon that unusually attracted to my beauty.

(Sam) Wow a flareon too

Well the last thing i need is two more to make fun of my normalness and not accept me. Well time to go to bed already.

Well maybe i could sneak through the hall and find out who that Jolteon and Flareon are.

Sam creeps down the hall to the new visitors room.

(Jolt) Do you hear something.

(Flare) Yes but it's probably harmless.

(Jolt) I'm sure your right.

The door creeks open and then is fully opened by Sam.

Jolt stares for two seconds before launching of the bed

(Jolt) Sammy It's you!

I've missed you so much, and I'm sorry I ever abandoned you.

(Sam) J...J..Jolt.

Sam breaks down and starts crying in Jolt's arms.

(Jolt) I'm here for you Sam. I always will be from now on. The struggle is over.

(Sam) Jolt your back.

(Jolt) I love you Sam.

(Sam) I love you too Jolt.

(Sam) Is that you Flare

(Flare) Yes

(Jolt) Sam you should get some rest

it's late.

(Sam) Okay Goodnight


	7. Chapter Seven For You my Brother

(Wrath) Good morning everyone... except for Sam. Now who's gonna wake him up.

(Jolt) I will

(Jolt) Sammy Rise and shine time to wake up buddy.

(Sam) Jolt.

(Jolt) Yes Sammy boy.

Follow me.

(Wrath) Sam do you know this Jolteon?

(Sam) Yeah he is very important to me.

(Jolt) Aww really sammy after all I've done, I still mean something to you.

(Sam) Yes Alot you are my big bro after all

I will always love you no matter what happens.

(Wrath) So you two are related?

(Sam) Not really, long story

(Flare) Isint there an unoccupied room

(Envy) Yeah she's not back yet.

two hours later

(Flare) Oh Shit Pride incomming at 12 O Clock

(Jolt) Damnit Hide quick...

Were Clear.

(Pride) Hey you I would like to see you

(Sam) Me?

(Pride) Yes you I want to see for a moment

Jolt Gears up a discharge Attack.

(Pride) Can you help me with something

(Sam) Uh okay what do you need me to do... Oh.

[(Sam)Whispers] I'm on the spot aren't I.

Pride Come on Sam can you help me

(Sam) Uhhhh

(Jolt used Discharge) Hey I'm on our ass Pride.

two weeks later Flare has to leave for an emergency task he would exceed in.

1 month later

(Wrath) Everyone Outside front and center.

(Wrath) A missile take cover

Sssshhhhhhhhhhhhh

(Everyone) [Gasps] Sam!!! No

(Sam) [Gasps]

Boom

[Everyone Gasps] Sam!

(Sam) Wait huh I'm Okay

(Sam) Jolt! No! Jolt are you okay

(Jolt) I will be fine [Jolt's Legs begin Trembling]

(Sam) I will help you to your bed

(Sam) Jolt you Saved my life I would've died if I were hit by that missile but you Survived, you took the hit for me.

(Jolt) I love you Sam I wouldn't let you die like that, you know.

(Sam) Since Flare left I'm gonna stay with you while you recover.


	8. Chapter 8 A love that lasts forever

(Top secret Location)

(Agent 081) Did we find out the landing location of the missile we tested yesterday?

(Agent 18) No sir the missile's landing location is still yet to be determined.

(Agent 081) The boss won't be happy when he finds out the missile was lost.

(Boss) Did the missile land safely?

(Agent 18) There was an error in the system causing the missile to be sent to an unknown location, we are trying to locate it.

(Boss) Commander! Take 5 agents with you, and find that missile, search anywhere and everywhere. You will be promoted if you can successfully carry out this mission.

(Commander) Yes Sir we will carry out the mission.

Meanwhile...

(Jolt) Up and at em.

(Sam) what the hell Jolt you should recover from your injury.

(Jolt) Recovery is for those without strength I'm going to get breakfast at the Cafe if you join me.

(Sam) Well then sure.

(Jolt) Okay then let's go.

(Wrath) What the fuck are you doing Jolt?

(Jolt) Going to the Cafe, and why are you acting so surprised?

Everyone blankly stares at Jolt.

(Jolt) Bye then.

(Jolt) Let's take the shortcut, we will be there in minutes.

(Sam) Actually can we take the long way?

There are things I would like to talk to you about alone.

(Jolt) Okay then, I'm all ears.

(Sam) When Pride asked for my help why did you act so quickly?

(Jolt) Pride likes to lure others into doing her dirty work. She probably would have manipulated you into helping her with this grand plan bullshit she has been talking about since Year 2 of school.

(Sam) Well that's not what I had in mind.

(Jolt) Pride is a Slut, she gets others to do what she wants them to do using her own body, Luckily for you Sam your gay so her body wasn't an instant sell for you.

(Sam) Thanks Jolt I'm glad you stopped

her.

(Jolt) Being there for you is my job, You know that right Sam.

(Sam) I am so luck to have you Jolt.

(Jolt) Aww, and I'm luck to have you too Sam.

(Sam) Really? Your lucky to have me.

(Jolt) Yes buddy, now get ready to eat since were at the Cafe.

(Sam) Okay let's eat.

At the Cafe.

(Agent 18) How are we going to find that missile? I just hope it did no damage, That would be horrible.

(Jolt) I know where the missile landed.

(Commander) Well where did the missile land then.

(Jolt) Yes I was hit by it yesterday, and yes I was fine the missile exploded at th Eevee house, any remains can be found there.

(Commander) Let's go then.

(Jolt) Well that's cleared up, what are you going to eat Sam?

(Sam) Bacon and Pancakes.

(Jolt) ok well I'm having French toast with sausage links, and grits.

The two ate breakfast and returned to the Eevee house to find a Viciously enraged

Wrath.

(Jolt) What's wrong?

(Wrath) Jolt you son of a bitch!

You just told some random ass secret agents that a missile landed on are area.

And for doing so you will pay for it!

(Sam) [Gasps in fear]

(Jolt) Good luck paying me back while in paralysis. [Jolt used Thundershock]

[Wrath was Paralyzed]

(Jolt) How do ya like me now? Did you feel my wrath you uncultured bastard.

Have you finally realized what a Dick you really are? That's right you are a Dick, and your weak.

(Wrath) Why did you take the missile to protect Sam instead of rolling out of it's way?

(Jolt) Because I'd rather deal with some pain the seven dead bodies.

(Wrath) I could've survived that missile

(Jolt) In your dreams Sister.

(Jolt) Well my time here is up I'll go grab my things and head out.)

Jolt leaves the Eevee house and heads home but is stopped shortly after.

(Sam) Do you have to leave?

I really want you to stay, I love you Jolt

I don't want to say goodbye again.

(Jolt) Look Sam I have a home where I belong, I love and always want to beside you through thick and thin but I have to leave. I'll make you a deal Sam if you feel like you need me come tell me and you can stay with me and Flare. Okay?

(Sam) Okay.


	9. Chapter Nine Trouble at the Eevee house

(Wrath) Well if Jolt isn't gonna pay for what he did Sam will instead.

(Sam) What! I didn't do anything though.

(Wrath) Yes but the only othere way to harm Jolt other than literally harming Jolt is you Sam.

(Wrath) Everyone Attack Sam

[Sam begins Trembling]

Everyone jumps on top of Sam and starts attacking him.

(Wrath) You too Sloth!

(Sloth) I'll do it tomorrow.

(Wrath) Whatever

(Wrath) Wait where's Karma

(Greed) Probably busy

(Wrath) Probably

the big attack went on for 30 minutes before every stopped. Sam was beaten up. He lft for fresh air but fainted immediately after passing the cafe.

Jolt was on his way to the cafe to eat lunch and talk with Flare.

(Jolt) Were almost there Flare, But we have to gobaround to the entrance.

(Flare) Okay.

(Jolt) Here we are no just to go round to the front, he... Sammy! I'll be right there don't worry I'm here. Flare lets ger back home to help Sam out.

(Jolt) Hold on Sammy I'm getting you help right now. You can make it Sammy I know you can your strong.

Jolt arrives at home

(Jolt) Bo! Help

(Bo) Oh my Goodness he looks terrible I'll grab som medicine and bandages right away.

(Jolt) Don't worry you can make it.

(Bo) Do you know this Eevee, Jolt?

(Jolt) Yes it's Sam.

(Bo) Oh my my oh my.

(Bo) Sam you have nothing to worry about, I will take good care of you.

(Sam) Really for me.

Bo saw the look in Sam's eyes and it reminded him of the time he met Jolt.

Bo gives Sam some medicine.

(Bo) Same i prepared some mozzarella sticks for you to eat.

(Sam) Really, your the best Bo,

You too Jolt, if you had not of seen me You wouldn't have been able to get help.

(Bo) Here is the cast for your back left leg.

(Sam) Bo you've been so nice to me, why?

(Bo) How could I turn down someone as cute as you, plus I would always help a pokemon in need.

(Sam) Do you really think that I'm cute?

(Bo) Why yes Sam why wouldn't I

(Sam) True

(Bo) There is ointment on your cast and I sprayed a super potion on you so you should be back to normal.

Later that night in Jolt's room

(Jolt) Hey Sammy what happened that put in that condition.

(Sam) Well uh I...I...I...I[Sam starts Crying In Jolt's arm] I..I was bbb.bb.beaten u.up.

(Jolt) By who?

(Sam) 5 of the guys at the Eevee house.

They said the make you pay for what you did through me.

(Jolt) That Bastard Wrath I so want to kill him right now.

(Sam) I won't stop you.

(Bo) I will do nothing we three weeks to prepare, were going undercover.


	10. Chapter 10 Undercover

3 Week to Mission (Bo's Place)

(Bo) Sam you will go through a course so you know some moves, they will come in handy during the mission. In this course you will learn Low Kick,Close Combat, and karate chop.

(Sam) Those are all fighting type moves why only fighting type moves?

(Bo) Your an Eevee Sam you have no special abilitys, this means Normal and fighting type moves are your strong points so were going to work on those,

Jolt has an array of electric moves, while Flare has an array of type moves so your going to learn fighting type moves

Two weeks until Mission

Sam mastered Low kick

1 week until Mission

Same mastered Close combat

2 Days until mission

Sam mastered Karate Chop

1 Day until Mission

(Bo) It is time to get some suits

We want to look like important agents so there residents responsible for the crime feel the pain in fear and than the body

Everyone got fitted for suits and was ready for the Mission.

Mission Day Eevee Residency 12:00 PM

(Sam) I am much smaller than everyone else.

(Bo) Hence the move Low Kick.

(Bo) Okay Flare 9 o Clock, Jolt 3 o Clock, and Sam 12 o Clock, Positions now.

Okay Sam,Jolt Switch positions now.

Sam come toward the entrance, Sam who usually answers the door here?

(Sam) Wrath always answers the door.

(Bo) I'm going to knock when Wrath answers I want you to preform a low kick followed by a Karate Chop, then retreat to 3 o Clock Where Jolt will be waiting for you.

[Knock Knock]

(Wrath) Comming

[Wrath opens the door]

[Sam uses Low Kick and hits the legs causing Wrath to collapse the Sam uses karate chop and hits Wrath square in the face. Sam then proceeds to 3 o Clock.]

Jolt proceeds to entrance, when everyone go to see if Wrath is Okay Jolt Performs a Thunder Shock Paralyzing Everyone near Wrath Including Wrath.

Flare then proceed to burn everyone with a burn attack. (Sam then proceeds to Karma's room to safely escort him out of the building. Then Sam uses close combat on all of the Paralyzed subjects

Knocking them down. When the regain Consciousness The team blows their own cover and heads Out with Karma. But they release Karma a few short minutes later allowing him to do as he pleases.

(Bo) Well was that a success or what?

(Jolt) Success I'd say

(Flare) Yeah Success

(Sam) Success, but I wonder what Karma decided to do. If he went back and helped the others then the mission may have been a failure and will come back and bite us in the behind.

(Jolt) Samuel you did an excellent job out there I am proud of you.

(Sam) Jolt you haven't called me by my full name in a long time Jolt.

(Jolt) Yeah I save the full name for extra special occasions only.

(Sam) Well this definitely qualifies as a special occasion for sure.

(Bo) Sam do you ever want to evolve?

(Sam) No I'm good being an Eevee.

(Jolt) Well there is an advantage Eevee has, Eevee's fur is softer than any of it's evolved forms fur. But Us Jolteon come in second with soft fur but first in the attractive category.

(Sam) Well I would agree that Jolteon are softest for sure.

(Jolt) How do you know Sam.

(Sam) Uhh yeah save that for later.

(Jolt) Tell me Sammy I want to know.

(Sam) Whell it started on a regular day I went to...

(Jolt) Ok you and my secret I'll tell nobody

ok. But for further reference you beat me to it.

(Jolt) While the handsome looks of a Jolteon can attract others, No one can withstand the Cuteness of an Eevee.

(Sam) Can't deny it.

Okay for those of you who have read the first ten chapters I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and for those of you wandering where I got this Characters I just made the name Flare up for this Series, while the Names Jolt, and Sam came from a story I wrote back in 2015 about A Jolteon named Jolt And Eevee named Sam Getting through a maze of destruction to find a group of lost friends.

Bo is a universal character I have used in every story I've wrote is the last 2 years.

The names of the other Eevee came from a suggestion given by a friend, who had just finished a series revolving around eevee and it's evolved forms. if the person who created those Characters reads this story Thankyou for the character ideas.


	11. Chapter Eleven Getting Stronger Is Ok

* * *

January 9th 2017

Sam heads to the Cafe to grab some Bagels but when he came back he realized the Cafe go his order wrong so Jolt decided to go back to get the correct Bagels. But Jolt Ran into Karma on his way back but Karma ran off upon seeing Jolt.

(Bo) Your back Jolt, wait you look out of it, What happened?

(Jolt) I saw Karma on my way back, but as soon as he saw me he ran off, Just like that, Gone.

(Flare) Who cares, Let's eat.

(Sam) So you saw Karma.

(Jolt) Yeah I think he's scared of me.

But I think we should eat these bagels.

(Flare) Agreed.

Later that night.

Bo is just about to fall asleep when he overheard a conversation and decided to listen in.

(Sam) I dont feel very good Jolt.

(Jolt) Why not Sammy

(Sam) I just don't feel right inside.

(Jolt) Well what doesn't feel right inside?

(Sam) I just don't feel like I belong here.

(Jolt) What? You feel like you dont belong.

Bo turns the volume on his radio alarm clock up, And Billy Joel was playing

(Radio) I still belong, Dont get me wrong, and you can speak your mind, but not on my time. [Tune plays ]

(Jolt) So is that not how you feel?

(Sam) That's pretty much exactly how I feel, I know i belong but I feel like I don't.

Sam walks back and accidentally knock into the tall shelf and knocks a stone out.

(Jolt) Sam! Take cover!

(Sam) Ahh no not the mega stone! I dont want to evolve

Jolt jumps on top of Sam to cover him.

(Sam) Jolt!

(Jolt) I feel odd, wait I'm evolving.

Jolt evolved into Mega Jolteon.

(Jolt) Woah I look awesome, I had no idea that this could happen.

(Flare) Woah Can I do that?

(Bo) Only one way to find out.

I would need to get another mega stone.

(Sam) Your so much bigger Jolt.

(Jolt) Really?

(Sam) yeah you could fit a normal Jolteon on your back now..

(Jolt) Well then I'm gonna head to my room real quick.

Door brakes open.

(Sam) Huh oh not you again.

(Wrath) Now that I mega evolved there is no stopping me.

(Flare) Take this [Flare used Flamethrower]

Wrath dodged it and used taked down Knowing Flare out.

(Wrath) Your next Sam,

Your going down, let me guess that puniy

Little Jolteon friend of yours gave up on protecting you.

[Sam begins Trembling]

(Sam) You m.mm.mean J.J.Jolt.

(Jolt) Get away from him Now!

(Wrath) Oh shit.

(Jolt) Oh shits right, now get out of here before I Schock you out of your own damn body. I mean it.

(Wrath) I thought I had you beat.

(Jolt) Flare! Are you okay?

(Flare) He's to strong for me.

(Jolt) Well good thing I evolved.


	12. Chapter Twelve Reversing Things

In Bo's House at night.

(Jolt) I prefer my old self.

I would like to go back to being a regular old Jolteon.

(Bo) Sam I want you to touch Jolt with this stone when he is fast asleep okay.

(Sam) Won't be an issue.

In the middle of the night Sam touched Jolt with the Reverse Stone, A stone that

can reverse Mega Evolution only.

Early next morning.

(Jolt) Wait a second I look normal,

How come I'm so normal?

(Sam) Lord only knows how many times I've said that.

(Jolt) I thought I mega evolved.

(Bo) Didn't you say you liked your Old Self better?

(Jolt) Yes but how am I my old self again?

(Sam) I touched you with a reverse stone last night.

(Jolt) Well than Thank you Sam.

Now that everything is back to normal, Bo is there anything for us to do today?

(Bo) No.

Later that night.

Sam woke very suddenly.

[Sam begins shaking in fear.]

(Jolt) Is everything okay Sam?

(Sam) No.

Jolt goes and hugs Sam.

(Jolt) Don't worry Sammy I'm here for you,

You can tell me what ever is bothering you.

(Sam) Jolt, do you love me?

(Jolt) Well of course I do Sam.

(Sam) I had a nightmare where you all abandoned me on the street.

[Sam begins crying in Jolt's Shoulder]

(Jolt) Sammy I'm always going to love you no matter what happens.

(Sam) It still hurts, like a fresh wound.

(Jolt) Well I'm going to help you back to sleep buddy.

(Sam) Thanks Jolt.


	13. Chapter Thirteen An Unholy History

(Bo) We have a new mission guys.

I sent a secret agent to check the eevee house out, and its empty. There isn't a single soul in that place. So were gonna scope the place out.

Later that day at the eevee house

(Jolt) So this must have been Wrath's room.

(Sam) Yes that was.

(Jolt) This must be the file for all the residents.

(Jolt) Sam! This file is telling me you weren't the first eevee here, also not the first gay eevee here, even not the first Sam here.

(Sam) Well I don't think I know of another gay Sam. Oh wait, There was this Class 2 Eevee I saw on my first day named Samson. He said he was gay, so maybe it was him, But I never remember him ever going by the name of Sam.

(Jolt) Look at this Sam, It looks graphic.

(Sam) Wow that's deep, and not gay.

(Flare) Wait is that Sloth?

(Sam) Holy matrimony! It is.

(Jolt) Hold the phone, What's that blob under the blanket.

(Sam) And why does Samson look so Frightened.

(Flare) Wait that's Karma right there, Correct?

(Sam) Yeah Turn the page Jolt.

(Jolt) Lust it's Lust She was under the blanket.

(Flare) She must have been

(Sam) Yep so that explains the look on Samaon's Face, Again not gay.

(Jolt) It's Karma, oh there's Samson,

He doesn't look too good. The two seem to be talking.

(Flare) Is he gonna make Karma, oh he is.

(Sam) Now that is gay.

(Sam) Okay that's just downright weird.

(Sam) Stage 3 has arrived.

(Jolt) Ouch he bit the collar, that gotta hurt, I feel bad for Karma.

(Flare) Hey it's Greed, Woah aggressive.

(Sam) She got what she wanted.

(Jolt) Envy just walked in on them.

(Flare) Double teaming him. Wow.

(Sam) Definitely not gay.

(Sam) Hey that's that handy man, I forgot his name.

(Jolt) I think it goes like Glu something.

(Flare) Gluttony?

(Jolt Yeah that's his name.

(Sam) He seems to be installing a lock.

(Jolt) Let me guess, Intimacy.

(Flare) Your not wrong.

(Sam) Well that's gay, I don't get this Samson guy. Is he Strsight, is he gay.

(Flare) Bi maybe.

(Jolt) Maybe.

(Jolt) This says Samson left a week before you came here.

(Jolt) Here's your file.

(Flare) Samuel, Is that your full name Sam.

(Sam) Yes it is, but I go by Sam Obviously.

(Jolt) It says here you arrived in October of 2015.

(Sam) Yes and I left Early January this year, 2017

(Bo) Guys were going to Refurbish this place for new residents to Occupy.


	14. Chapter Fourteen Forced Brutality

(Bo) The house is being renovated so you will have to stay at the eevee house while you refurbish it. The project will take 2 months at least.

(Jolt) What if I go insane in the time being?

(Flare) Yeah what would we do if so.

(Bo) Deal with it.

(Sam) Oh goodie.

1 Month into project

(Sam) Jolt! Wake the hell up!

(Jolt) Ahh [Bangs head on wall]

ahh I'm out.

(Flare) God he's useless sometimes.

I'm gonna clean up your old room Sam.

(Flare) I feel funny. Woah it's a star.

Sam goes to check on Flare.

(Sam) Hey Flare

(Flare) No No No No No No No, I need to get out I don't want to deal with her Help!

Flare Leaves like a bat out of hell.

(Sam) With her, but I'm a guy.

Well I wonder what is up with him?

(Sam) Jolt! Wake up!

(Jolt) Sorry boss did I forget the Chocolate?

(Sam) Chocolate What the fuck is wrong with you Jolt?

(Jolt) Sorry boss I thought I checked the list but I missed the Chocolate.

(Sam) Fuck the Chocolate, Why are you calling me boss!

(Jolt) Sorry Sire.

(Sam) God damnit Jolt! I've had enough of you.

(Sam) Have they gone insane.

Jolt runs into a wall.

(Jolt) Sam! how did a dent get in the wall?

(Sam) Oh don't act like you don't know.

(Jolt) Look Sam I love you buddy but sometimes I just don't understand what you are saying.

(Sam) At least this isn't as bad as the sorry about the Chocolate boss incident.

(Jolt) Sammy what in the world are you talking about?

(Sam) **Stop Acting So God Damn Clueless Jolt! I've had enough alright!**(Jolt) **Well if I would have seen this coming I would have abandoned you without look back and feeling bad about it.**Jolt storms out without looking back.

(Sam) Jolt, he's gone for good. I drove him away, It's all my fault. I'm just a good for nothing. I can't belive myself, I am just the worst ever, period.

(Jolt) I can't belive him. He was a bud to me, but now he's just an asshole. I don't want to stand up for an Asshole. I mean I have always been there for him when he needed me the most. But could this be the time when he really needs me most?

Nah I don't help no good Assholes.

Well anyway where will I go?

(Sam) I want Jolt back. he was the only thing I have, maybe other than bo.

the last thing I need is to lose Jolt Forever

And I think I might just have lost him.

(Jolt) Ouch, crap I tripped and I'm bleeding out of my leg, and I can't move.

Oh no is this the way I was ment to go.

When enough blood comes out I will be gone forever, gone with a bloody trace

and that will happen in around two hours.

Sam Cried for Almost Two hours after Jolt left and decided he couldn't go on any longer and he stormed out as well taking an Ace Bandage along as a good luck Charm.

(Jolt) I guess these are my last few minutes on this world before I'm gone.

Goodbye Cold World Goodbye Everyone.

(Sam) Is that Jolt! Oh God he looks terrible. Is that a pool of blood! Oh no is too late, Is Jolt really gone forever. No Why my Jolt Why do you have to take him away world. Why.

(Jolt) What's that, is it an angel Comming for me?

(Sam) Jolt! I'm here.

Sam applies the Ace Bandage around Jolt's Leg. And uses a random needle syringe he found on the floor to inject some of Jolt's blood back into his body.

(Jolt) s.ssss.Sam?

(Sam) Jolt! your alive!

You made it.

(Sam) We need to get you to a hospital stat. There is one Just under a mile away.

Sam struggles to put Jolt on his back, but does and saftley to the hospital.


	15. Chapter Fifteen A little sense wont hurt

Later that day.

(Bo) Almost finished with all the housework. You know what I should turn the radio on.

(Broadcast) Breaking news a patient was just brought to to the Village hospital just in the nick of time.

(Bo) Well a other injured pokèmon to tend to. I guess that's what a supporter's job is.

Bo heads to the hospital ready to support the 12th patient this month.

(Bo) Well I'm not too far so that pokèmon will receive my support real soon.

Bo arrives at the hospital.

(Receptionist) Hello, how may I help you?

(Bo) A patient who was brought in the nick of time arrived not long ago I believe.

(Receptionist) Yes room 308

(Bo) Thanks Mam.

Bo heads to the elevator, and chooses floor three.

Bo knocks on door 308.

(Bo) Sam?

(Sam) It's Jolt.

(Bo) Oh my, what happened?

(Sam) Well it started in the morning whe Jolt slept in for the third time this week, and I yelled at him. That made him jump back and slam his head into the wall.

So then Flare went to finish up my old room when I heard him say "I feel weird".

That made me go check on him to make sure he was okay, but when I came in he freaked out, saying "No no no no no no no

Not her I cant deal with her." And he stormed out. So then I went.

But things got worse.

I went to see if Jolt was okay but when I woke him, he said "Sorry I forgot the Chocolate boss." He the pertained to keep calling me Boss and apologizing for the Chocolate, Then he ran into a wall, denting it and seemed not to know anything, so I Yelled at him, telling him I've had enough

of his bullshit. So he said if he had seen this comming he would've abandoned me without regret. Then he stormed out. I cried for almost two hours before I ran aswell. I brought an Ace Bandage as a lucky charm and wrapped it around Jolts leg to stop the bleeding, and when I found him there was a huge pool of blood from hes left back leg. Now were here.

(Bo) That sounded terrible, but one question, is the house fully refurbished?

(Sam) No.

(Bo) Get some rest Sam.

The next morning.

(Bo) Sam you should go get some bbreakfast from downstairs

(Sam) Okay.

(Jolt) B.Bo?

(Bo) Jolt, I need to talk to you.

(Jolt) What is it Bo?

(Bo) You think way too much about sam.

To the point where you can't make a sound decision anymore. Sam told me you ran off, sort of abandoning him. Did you ever at one point think that you were abandoning me? Even after all that I've done for you. Jolt you need to stop worrying about Sam. He will be fine.

Now you guys are going to be down to the wire on refurbishing the Eevee house.


	16. Chapter Sixteen Goin to the West Coast!

In the hospital.

(Nurse) You will be on a bit of a limp wearing this ace bandage for one week.

(Jolt) Great!

(Bo) Sorry Jolt no time to sit around.

Were going to California.

(Sam) What? But what about the Eevee house?

(Bo) There will be applications coming in throughout this week. They will be sent to our location in California. Now get ready for a full week trip our plane arrives in two hours.

(Flare) Wow I've always wanted to go to Hollywood.

(Bo) Not the place were going to.

The Plane arrives and the group lands in California.

(Bo) Man this place looks even worse than it did 20 years ago.

(Flare) How did it look 20 years ago?

(Bo) Not much better.

(Jolt) What actually brings us here.

(Bo) Unattended personal business.

(Sam) Well, didn't see that comming.

(Bo) Well first up, I was born here.

There is someone I had to leave here.

I want you all to meet him.

(Jolt) Who is he, what does he mean to you.

(Bo) My first Pokemon, Here.

(Jolt) Wow really I want to meet him.

(Bo) Well think of how I clicked with you so easily Jolt.

(Jolt) No it cant be.

(Sam) C'mon Jolt put 2 and 2 together.

(Flare) Jolt! Has it not hit you yet.

(Bo) Well it will in a moment

Bo unlocks a chest and grabs a pokeball.

(Bo) Come on out Cookie.

(Jolt) Wow Sam you two look alike.

(Sam) Bo how old is he?

(Bo) Seven.

(Jolt) But you were 10 in 1998.

(Bo) Yes but I returned here after my journey for a year, then I had to abandon this place. Someone was after me. I had to leave poor Cookie here too, since I had no time to bring anything. So I promised Cookie I would eventually come back for him when I felt it was safe to come back.

I called a plane as soon as I heard the person chasing me was sent to prison.

(Bo) Cookie I'm going to spray this on you okay

(Cookie) Why?

(Bo) Oh you can talk already.

(Cookie) Since when was that a normality.

(Jolt) Since Forever. Fuck, my leg.

(Cookie) Man that looks bad.

(Bo) So Cookie when did you learn to talk?

(Cookie) 5 Years back. I still remember the whole thing.

(Sam) Tell us the story Cookie.

(Cookie) Well it began when I was fending for myself using whatever I could to along, but one day I saw her. So pretty looking with that beautiful smile. I felt like I was destined to be with her, but when I talked to her she kinda shooed me off. I saw the way she reacted when her trainer came back to retrieve her. But soon going got tough. I struggled to find a thing to eat and was forced to join a group to survive. I eventually taught myself how to talk but I got turned down again. I never looked at love the same way since.

(Meowth) Looks like I'm not the only one in these parts to get chewed up and spat out.

(Bo) Meowth? What brings you here?

(Meowth) Oh I was just coming to see what this dump looked like now, my sights say no better.

(Bo) So it wasn't the Meowsy that brought you here.

(Cookie) Oh yeah did you hear that Meowsy died.

(Meowth) What! Meowsy died?

(Cookie) Yeah she fell off a 12 story building. I heard a splat and ran over to see what had happened, and all I saw was Meowsy dead.

(Bo) Oh yeah Meowth Where's Jessie and James?

(Meowth) Jessie quit to become an actor

While James opened a noodle shop next town over called the Team Rocket Noodle Pocket.

(Bo) Well I am pretty hungry so we should pay James's noodle shop a visit.

(Cookie) Wow I haven't had a real meal in so long, Thanks Bo.

At the Team Rocket Noodle Pocket.

(James) Welcome ... Meowth?

Bo?

(Bo) Howdy James.

6 Chicken Curry Bowls please.

(James) Coming right up.

The group enjoys their meal.

(Bo) Well Meowth, this is where we part ways.

(Meowth) Good seein ya Bo.


	17. Chapter Seventeen Holy mother of god

(Bo) Isn't it great to be back home.

(Jolt) Well sure it's nice.

(Bo) Well I am going to do a final sweep on the Eevee house.

(Jolt) Ok.

(Bo) Well on the surface this place looks good. All the rooms look nice. This looks Wrath's old room. And is that a comic book.

Bo opens up the book.

(Bo) Okay there is also a tape that claims to have video source of all the accounts put into this comic book. I think i will read instead of watch.

Okay so that seems normal, Lust is apologizing to Samson. Okay now it is no longer normal but encroaching and weird.

But one hell of a way to say sorry... Oh Samson is supposedly gay. But also enjoying his wild apology. Uh oh Karma busted in oh his ass. Wait Karma really is a dumbass. I mean who the fuck buys some toy out of a magazine which happens to be the exact same shape as a haunched over Glaceon sucking a dick?

Not even Ash fucking Ketchum would fall for that bullshit. And Ash fell for alot of shit. Okay Karma took his dumbass out the door. And Samson is definitely not gay not at all. And that was one hell of a sorry.

God I wonder what could happen next.

Samson wants to watch television. Maybe a porno. Or do a porno. Or be normal as his type suggests he should. Bingo he got the remote and boom a lazy ass Sloth sprawled out on the gloor conveniently showcasing her exciting bits as some may call them. Well saw that comming from about a lightyear away. So soft? What the fuck. I mean how much pussy has the so claimed Gay Eevee recived?

I don't get it. But that does make me wonder about my own Sam,Jolt, and Flares Sexual tendencies or thoughts.

But anyways this whole comic is disturbing and how the hell did no one notice the fact the place was bugged.

So now I ask who fucks next on Samsons sex fest. Its... Karma. Congratulations your the next victim on the hit sex fest.

Or so i think. Oh whoops i skipped 3 pages time time to back.

[Knock Knock]

(Bo) Cookie? Why are you here?

(Cookie) You've been gone for a while so I got worried.

(Bo) I'm fine Cookie I'm just discovering something, so you head home okay.

(Cookie) No! I want to be with you, the only person who took me in.

(Bo) Trust me Cookie this is disturbing so you should head back home Now!

(Cookie) Okay then I will.

(Bo) Good greed I feel bad about that.

Damn I foreshadowed that it's Greed.

And she officially owns Samson. So Sex Time. And I guessed correctly. This looks typical until now. Envy Walked in. Oh Double Team #Drainage. Okay that's disgusting, Lesbian insest. Gross.

Anyways back to Karma. And you will be playing Oral intensity For Cum. And it looks like you've won. So now time to rub the dicks to see if he will move on folks.

He's done it he's moving on to the Anal Showcase. For Even More Cum and ouch a Collar Biting. And Winner He is Congrats on all the cum. And thanks all for watching Sex fest. And who's last? Oh there's a single page on whatever the fuck the Sylveon's name is fucking Samson. Nothing to see here. And the last Sex story is. Oh God Pride. That's exactly what I wanted to see. Wait Samson is a fan of Pride? She's utter shit. So it looks like he's grooming her paws and conversing, and Holy shit is he excited. Ah and now she notices. And Samson is now grooming more good stuff. And now he's fucking her. Wait round 2? And welcome to the Analzone Fuck oral nobody needed cum in there mouth anyway. And the Concludes this sex infested Comic.

Now I'm gonna head home.

[At Bo's House]

(Bo) Flare will you burn these for me please?

(Flare) Whoops forgot to throw those out.

(Sam) Are you okay Bo?

(Bo) Mentally or Physically?

(Sam) Mentally.

(Bo) No.

(Jolt) Yeah that was disturbing.

(Cookie) So that's why you kinda shooed me away.

(Bo) Good conclusion.

I hope you guys took good care. But it's late so time for bed.

(Sam) Jolt, I'm gonna sleep with no tonight. He looks like he could use some support.

(Jolt) Yeah that sounds like a good idea.

(Sam) Okay good night Jolt, I love you.

(Jolt) I love you Sammy Good night.

(Sam) Well I hope Bo is okay, or that i help.

* * *


	18. Chapter Eighteen The truth comes out

The next day

(Bo) Thanks Sam you helped alot last night. But since flare didn't burn the comic I noticed a ripped page.

(Sam) Shit! That sure is a ripped page.

But I wonder what was being hidden.

(Bo) We have to find out what happened.

The evidence has to be there.

(Jolt) Well now that we're here what do we do?

(Bo) Well we will search all rooms at once.

With a little help from a few friends.

Okay Gliscor, Raichu, Wartortle Come out and help us search.

(Gliscor) Gli Gli.

(Raichu) Rai Rai

(Wartortle) Wartortle War War Wartortle.

(Bo) You three take the first three rooms on the left. Us four will take the other four primary rooms. Now split.

(Jolt) I can't find anything.

(Sam) Yeah Me neither.

(Flare) Yeah No luck.

(Wartortle) Waarrr torrtle. [Falls to the ground]

(Bo) Wartortle! Are you okay? Please hang in there buddy.

(Sam) Oh God. Now I a

see why this was hidden. Very private. Wrath must have been the way he was to me because of this instance. I mean wow.

(Bo) Holy matrimony Wrath is g.gg.ggg. gay? I mean he's fucking Samson according to what this states.

(Jolt) Samson seems to be enjoying it.

(Bo) Wait. That solves the mystery of the circle. Samson gave it to everyone who lived there but the headmaster. And the Headmaster is the only one who gave it to him. It all makes sense. I can defeat that bastard once in for all, with the past.

(Jolt) One issue Bo. How the hell are we gonna find him.

(Bo) Let's go home first okay.

(Sam) What are we waiting for then.

Later at home.

(Bo) Okay Gliscor, Pidgeot, Staraptor.

See if you can find this group of pokemon.

An hour later

(Jolt) Bo who is your favorite pokemon?

(Bo) You Jolt!

(Jolt) Really? I am.

(Bo) Come here Jolt.

(Jolt) I love you so much Bo.

(Bo) I love you just as much Jolt.

No we should head back inside.

(Sam) Fuck this I'm done with this Ass were dealing with. I'm gonna give a piece of what I have to say. [Sam runs out]

(Bo) Sam stop your not going to try and find him alo Shit [Bo trips over a tree root and twists his ankle, causing him to fall]

(Jolt) Bo! Are you Okay?

(Bo) I'm fine Jolt, but I cant really move.

(Jolt) I'll help you inside than.

(Bo) No Jolt I'm not going inside to recover. Put an Ace Bandage on it and I will walk it off okay.

(Jolt) Okay I'll get you one.

(Bo) Thanks Jolt. Let's go find Sam.

On the way to find Sam.

(Gliscor) Gli Gliscor Gli!

(Bo) Gliscor! Can you lend me a hand.

I cant move at a fast pace and Sam ran off so can you give me a ride.

(Jolt) What about me?

(Bo) Hitch a ride with Pidgeot

(Jolt) Oh well then.

(Bo) Okay stop here Gliscor.

(Gliscor) Gli Scor

(Bo) Double Whammy.

(Pidgeot) Pidgeot Pid Pid Pidgeot.

(Bo) Thanks Pidgeot, Stay quiet Jolt.

Sneaking up could be detrimental. One who goes alone should be watched carefully.

(Jolt) Well this could be dangerous.

Sam is outnumbered, and that to say the least.

(Bo) Your not wrong. But you would be wrong by interfering.

(Jolt) This could be hard to watch.

(Bo) Jolt I will tell you to intervene if it becomes necessary to. I know what Sam is trying to do so I brought these two things with me.

(Jolt) That's the evidence.

(Bo) What did you think Sam was trying to do?

(Jolt) I didn't think about it.

(Sam) You Bastard your finally going to pay for all of your wrong doings.

(Wrarh) Excuse me, and how will you do that.

(Sam) By exposing you.

(Wrath) Exposing what about me?

(Sam) Is all over for you Wrath.

You straight up Fucked Samson.

(Wrath) Quite an assumption there, and it's wrong, Anyway who would listen to a little nobody like you. Your just a

(Jolt) That's it I'm going in

(Bo) No Jolt it's not the right time.

(Jolt) I don't care I'm going to intervene.

(Bo) Well I never thought I'd ever have to do this, but Jolt return.

[Jolt was returned to his Pokèball.]

(Bo) Jolt you have one more chance, come back out.

(Jolt) That was the first time you ever returned me to my ball.

(Bo) Yes now pay attention to what's going on, and don't rustle the leaves in this bush.

(Wrath) So you have absolutely no evidence with you what so ever?

(Sam) No.

(Bo) Okay Jolt your on.

(Wrath) So you have no evidence.

(Jolt) But I do.

(Sam) Jolt!

(Jolt) This shows it all, so does this tape.

(Wrath) Uh oh.

(Jolt) It only just begun.

After reviewing the folder accounting all of the residents, Samson left shortly after this occurence. But I ask why. And are you.

(Wrath) I guess you know too much hotshot.

(Jolt) Too soon junior.

Sam put that move into practice.

[Sam used Curse on Wrath]

(Wrath) Did something happen?

[Wrath was affected by the Curse.

(Wrath) Somebody help I'm seeing things, I can see dead bodys my own dead body. Something just happened.

(Sam) Its a move and it's called Curse.

(Wrath) Wait isn't that a ghost type move?

(Sam) I guess you right for once.

I still think you had a thing for Samson though.

(Wrath) I did not.

(Sam) We'll see about that. [Sam altered the curse]

(Wrath) Dead! He can't be dead it's not possible it cant be true. He has to be alive.

(Sam) I guess I was right about your feelings for Samson.

(Wrath) That was just the curse.

(Sam) I laid the damn Curse on you so I can make you see what ever I want to see in your head. So I altered the curse so you would see Samson dead. And in case your wondering I'm pretty sure he's still alive. So maybe you shouldn't be dumb, or lie because I have control of your mind now.

(Jolt) Samuel! Don't you think your being a bit rough. I mean I know it's Wrath but Damn you seem overcome with power.

You know the curse ends when either you or Wrath faint. So maybe consider having even a slight degree of mercy. And don't get excited for a second Wrath. We're still not exactly all fun and games with you now.

(Sam) Well no that I have your attention Wrath I would like to speak with you about something. Your sexuality. I have every reason and evidence to belive that you are gay or at the least Bisexual. Do I.

(Wrath) Well I mean you do obviously but I had more important things to deal with other than my sexuality okay.

(Sam) Well if your Gay now is a better time than ever for you to come out

I was born the way I am so I never had a crisis I just had no one to come out to.

(Jolt) Ahem.

(Sam) Oh sorry about that Jolt.

(Jolt) It's okay but I'm not the center of attention here.

(Sam) Yeah so time to fess up.

(Wrath) Never you won't get a word out of me!

(Sam) Did you forget what we were talking about?

(Wrath) Oh I just remembered, well I'll go with Bi.

(Sam) I'll go with raving Gay.

(Wrath) I'm just mixed up.

Twisted all up inside. I don't feel right. Like something is missing.

(Jolt) I can possibly relate to that feeling.

does it feel like someone is missing, someone that you want to have in your life?

(Wrath) Yeah it kinda feels like that. For a little while it has.

(Jolt) I felt that way when I ditched school and left Sam behind. That feeling left only when I saw him again and had him back.

(Sam) I assume you feel a certain different way about Samson but you do feel like he is the part of your life that's missing.

(Wrath) Well your actually right.

(Sam) Then go get the missing part of your life. Before it's too late. Samson could meet anyone he feels is the one.

(Jolt) Well spoken Samuel.

[Bo leaves the bushes]

(Bo) Okay Wrath you heard them so go get you need. It's time for us to head back home.


	19. The End

Thanks to everyone who read this story.

If you enjoyed it you can look forward to Sam's new YouTube channel where he will deliver news, answer questions, and even read stories reccomended to him. The Channels name is Sam's Talk Tube


End file.
